Moonlight thoughts
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Gibbs has some serious thoughts in the middle of the night. Now Gibbs is a Father and his life is going to be a big change. Part 1 & 2 in drabble, the rest isn't, so they are longer.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television and CBS. DPB is the second greatest being in the cosmos!

Gibbs stood in his bedroom with the moonlight coming into the room. He only saw Kate asleep.

Her belly swollen with child and he could come any day now. Gibbs was worried. Could he be the father the boy needed? Could he have anything to give the child at all?

Oh he could show the boy how to build a boat in the basement. He could show him how to do with the power of his own two hands. But would that be enough?

Kate proved that it was possible for Gibbs to love, but can he give anything for his son.

Okay this was something I had dreamed. I had to get it out of my head before the bunnies gave me anymore thoughts. A little future fiction!


	2. Dad

Gibbs sat there holding his newborn son. Kate lay in the bed watching the two of them, thinking Gibbs looked like he was going to toss the baby down and run off into the night. So far she had been wrong.

Ducky was the first to come visit. The Doctor acted like he was the proud Grandfather. Kate was very touched by it. Since there was no one left on Gibbs side of the family, she thought Ducky was going to make a great Grandfather.

Gibbs looked at the boy and thought to his son, 'Things will be different, I promise.'


	3. Name

Sequel to 'Moonlight Thoughts' and 'Dad'  
DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television and CBS. DPB is the second greatest being in the cosmos!

Ducky sat holding the baby. This child was so precious to his Mother and Father, and even to him.

"So do you have a name picked out for him?" asks Ducky as he smiled down at the lad.

"Well we have a middle name picked out, but Gibbs won't me use the name I like for the first name," said Kate.

"What do you want, Caitlin?" asked Ducky.

"Jethro Donald," said Kate.

"I told you no on Jethro," said Gibbs from his chair in the corner.

"Donald for me?" asked Ducky, who seemed touched.

"Yes," said Kate. "Gibbs, have you tried to find Ari?"

"No, I still don't see why we should," said Gibbs.

The door opened and a little girl came into room. Ari came in after her.

"Caitlin, my dear," said Ari as he walked over to Kate, giving her some flowers. "Oh, Dr. Mallard. It's good to see you with my son."

Gibbs getting up from his chair moved toward the Israeli.

"Poppa Jethro," said the little girl.

Gibbs stopped and looked down at the child that looked so much like Kate, "Yes, Regina."

"I missed you and Mommy."

Gibbs got down so that he was her height, "We missed you too." Taking the child's hand in his, Gibbs had missed the girl in the two and half years she had been gone to live with Ari. She was the only reason Gibbs hadn't killed Ari where he stood. Looking up at Ari, "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as politely as he could.

"My wife gave birth to our son," said Ari. He smiled at Gibbs and waited for the other man to come at him.

"Gibbs," was all Kate said.

It stopped Gibbs from getting up and shooting Ari. Looking at Kate, Gibbs could see she didn't want any trouble. He would grant her that wish for now. But if Ari was impossible, Gibbs would get rid of the problem.

"Ari stop it," said Kate. She gave him a look that would scare anyone, but Ari. "Gibbs was going to look for you and tell you about our son."

"Yes," said Ari. "I have a good source that has kept up on what is going on in your life, Caitlin."

Gibbs gave Kate a quick look to make sure she was taking that comment all right. "You know whose son he is, Haswari," said Gibbs as he moved between Ari and Kate's bed.

"Well," said Ari, "Since Caitlin and I are still married, yes we do." Looking at Kate, "Have you named our son?"

Gibbs' eyes became slits; he was going to kill Ari, right here and right now.

"I was thinking since you named my daughter after Poppa Jethro, we should name the boy after me. Ari and whatever you have picked out for his middle name, Gibbs Haswari." Ari smiled as he moved over to his daughter as she looked at the baby in Ducky's arms.

"Don't you have a beautiful baby brother Regina?" asked Ari. Looking up at Kate and Gibbs again, he smiled.

"He looks funny, poppa," said Regina. "Did I look like that?"

"Yes you did," said Ari. "Did you tell Poppa Jethro what your name means?"

Turning toward Gibbs, "Poppa helped me look it up," said Regina. "It's a Latin word meaning Queen. Your name, Leroy, is French for King. So when I'm older, I can marry you and we can be King and Queen together."

Gibbs lost a lot of the anger that he held inside of him because of Ari. Regina was a breath of fresh air. He wished he could find a way to make so that Regina was with her Mother and not her Father. Kate missed her so much. All through this pregnancy, Kate talked to the boy about his older sister and how she lived with her Father some place else. Kate loved both of them and one day if they were lucky, everyone would be together in one house.

"Ducky," said Gibbs. "Why don't you give the baby to me and you take Regina out for a drink?"

"Oh yes," said the older Doctor. Handing Gibbs the baby, Ducky got up and moved over the girl. "Hello Regina. You might not remember me, but I'm an old friend of yours."

"Really?" said the little girl.

"Yes," said Ducky. "After you were born, I would tell you stories of Kings and Queens and knights in shining armor. You really liked it."

"What is your name?"

"Doctor Mallard," said Ducky. "Do you know what a duck is?"

"Yes," said Regina.

"Well the most popular ones are Mallard ducks," said Ducky. "You can call me Dr. Ducky."

The child laughed and looked over at her father. Ari smiled at her and nodded his head yes. Regina took Ducky's hand and the two left the room.

The door closed and Gibbs handed the baby to Kate. "Now look Ari, you are still legally married to Kate, but that doesn't mean you can just come here and take over my son's life. The name…"

"The child, if I took Caitlin to court, would be mine," said Ari. "I would move heaven and Earth to make sure you weren't proved to be his father. Now if you will behave for a moment or two, we shall have our arrangements made." Looking at Kate, "Caitlin, you named our daughter after him, I want the boy to be named after me. Make that way or I will do as I said it would."

Kate pulled the boy closer to her. She was caught in this hellish nightmare. Between two men, one that she loved and the other she was married to. This wasn't what she had in mind, she didn't sign up for this.

"Just stop," said Kate as she started to cry. "The baby's name will be Ari Donald Gibbs Haswari. That is it, no more of this. Just leave us alone, Ari."

For that alone, Gibbs wanted to pop Ari in the mouth, but Kate would pop him because of it.

Ari moved so that he could kiss the top of Kate's head. "I don't want to cause you any more pain, Caitlin."

"Like hell you don't," said Gibbs.

Looking at Gibbs and smiling, Ari said "You Gibbs, as much trouble as I can cause, but Caitlin, never. I love her too much for that. Regina and I are checked into a hotel not far from here. I'd like my daughter to get to know her Mother and Poppa Jethro better. I'm looking for a house for us to move into. So hopefully that will be soon. I want us to be one big happy family." Ari turned and walked out of the room.

Ducky came in quickly, asking "Jethro what is going on?"

"Ari and Regina will be moving to the area soon," said Gibbs. "He wants us to be one big happy family." Turning so that Ducky could see his face, the Doctor could see the look of murder on Gibbs face.


End file.
